Reflection: Anakin's Future
by Whitney G
Summary: 2nd in the Reflection Series. Qui-Gon Jinn's POV. Reflection on the meeting about Anakin's future with the council and discussions afterward on landing platform before returning to Naboo. Title From: Chapter 32 - Episode I: The Phantom Menace DVD


****

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of the Star Wars characters, or actors who play the characters (though if anyone would like to sell me Ewan McGregor I'd be very happy). The actors own themselves, and George Lucas owns all rights to the characters/plotline/ect.

****

Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn's POV. Reflection on the meeting about Anakin's future with the council and discussions afterward on landing platform before returning to Naboo. Title From: Chapter 32 - Episode I: The Phantom Menace DVD 

_________________

****

Reflection: Anakin's Future

By: Whitters

_________________

__

"The force is strong with him."

Those words were like music to my ears. I stood there, with Anakin in front of me, Obi-Wan at my side, and I felt like rejoicing. he could be trained now, and fulfill his destiny as the Chosen One.

"He is to be trained then?" I was sure that I already knew the answer to my question.

"No, he will not be trained." Mace Windu's words cut into me like a knife.

"No?" I asked, and placed and moved my hands to my hips to further display my annoyance.

"He is too old." came the blunt response from Windu.

They had to be mad not to see what this boy was. _Who _he was. He was the Chosen One. I knew it, "He _is_ the Chosen One! You must see it!" I argued.

"Clouded this boy's future is," came a soft rely from Master Yoda. It was clear to me that they had no intention of helping this boy on his path.

"I will train him then," I moved and placed my hands on Annie's shoulders, but immediately caught the angry and hurt look that I received from Obi-Wan - my current apprentice - but it was too late to stop now, "I take Anakin as my Padawan Learner." And that's when I felt my Padawan's shields slamming into place.

"An apprentice you have Qui-Gon," began Yoda, "Impossible to take on a second."

"The code forbids it." Mace Windu was still backing Yoda and the council.

I had to find a way around this, so I said the first thing that came to me, "Obi-Wan is ready." I knew that I would most likely regret that statement later, but I did not care.

"I am ready to face the trials." countered Obi-Wan, and I was surprised to see him backing me up, even with the hard looks he was giving me.

"Our own council we will keep on who is ready." Now it was Obi-Wan who looked dejected with the words coming from Master Yoda. Did they truly think he was not ready for the trials?

"He is headstrong and he has much to learn of the living Force," I stole a side glance at Obi-Wan and received yet another hard look before he put his head down," But he is capable. There is little more he can learn from me." I had hoped that this would calm Obi-Wan the slightest bit, but it did not.

"Young Skywalker's fate will be decided later," came Yoda's command.

"Now is not the time for this," began Windu. "The Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor, and Queen Amidala is returning home," I felt Anakin stiffen under my hands at the mention of Amidala. "Which will put pressure on the Federation," Windu continued in a more serious tone, "And could widen the confrontation."

"And draw out the queens attacker," came a side comment, but I paid little attention to whom had voiced this opinion.

"Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of this dark warrior." Mace Windu paused for a moment as if trying to think of what to say before continuing, "This is the clue we need to unravel the mystery of the Sith."

"May the force be with you," Yoda was dismissing us, no more debating. I had my orders and was now expected to follow through with them.

_________________

"It's not disrespect, Master, it's the truth!" argued Obi-Wan as we walked on the landing platform before boarding the ship that would take us back to Naboo. I could hear the resentment in his voice.

"From your point of view." I knew my reply was short and snippy, but I got my opinion across nicely.

"The boy is dangerous! They all sense it, why can't you?" Obi-Wan's question was laced with double meaning, but I was not about to get into an argument with my Padawan on the loading platform in front of so many people.

"His fate is uncertain," I explained, "And he's not dangerous. The council will decide Anakin's future and that should be enough for you!" I didn't care that I had taken an angry tone with Obi-Wan this time. I meant every word that I said, "Now, get on board!"

Obi-Wan looked at me for a moment, and then turned without so much as a 'Yes Master' and made his was aboard the ship. I figured that I had severely damaged my relationship with my apprentice, but that would have to be dealt with later.

I heard a low humming beep from R2 and looked down to see Anakin approaching me.

"Qui-Gon, Sir, I don't wanna be a problem." How could a boy so innocent be dangerous?

I squatted down so that I was at eye level with Anakin, "You wont be Annie," I began, "I'm not allowed to train you, so I want you to watch me," there is always a way around the rules, " and be mindful. Always remember your focus determines your reality. Stay close to me and you'll be safe." I would protect this boy with my life, even If I was the only one who saw him for what he really was.

"Master, Sir," Anakin began again, "I heard Master Yoda talking about midi-chlorians. I've been wondering, what are midi-chlorians?"

"Midi-chlorians are a microscopic life form that resides in all living cells." I explained.

"They live inside me?"

"Inside your cells, and we are simbiance with them."

"Simbiance?" Anakin asked.

"Life forms living together for mutual advantage." I could tell that Anakin was trying to absorb everything that I said, "Without the midi-chlorians life could not exist. And we would have no knowledge of the Force. They are continually speaking to us. Telling us the will of the Force, When you learn to quiet your mind, you'll hear them speaking to you."

"I don't understand." I knew that this was quite a bit to try and understand for a young boy who had experienced so much already in the past few days.

"With time and training Annie, you will. You will." And I meant every word of what I said. Someday, somehow, Anakin Skywalker _would _be a Jedi.

_________________

There is the 2nd one in the Reflection series! Tell me what you think!


End file.
